Giggles
by keisi
Summary: ginny's having fun. Pansy's having fun. It's all good.


Giggles 

It ripped through. It was so forceful; it tore about her skeleton so hard. So much it hurt and she was doubled over. Ginny Weasley was on her knees on the carpet on the floor of the Gryffindor common room _laughing._

Not that it didn't feel good.

She just couldn't fathom it though. Nobody had ever told her this. No one had ever dared. To befriend a Slytherin was simply unheard of. Not only because you would be shunned indefinitely, but simply because they didn't befriend _you_. Slytherins hated Gryffindors. And this, Ginny was sure was a fact.

Nobody had told her that Pansy Parkinson's jokes could make her laugh so hard.

So here she was, _Pansy_ was, in the Gryffindor common room, laughing there heads off, at incredibly silly sexual innuendo jests and having the most marvelous time. Laughing, giggling, actually having fun. With a Slytherin.

It hadn't started out like this though.

Ginny had been in a quite chair by the deadened fireplace, head tilted slightly forward, almost asleep in the steamy May weather. She was bent over a book, studying it intensely, trying to mimic how she thought Hermione would do this. How she wanted to be Hermione.

And then Pansy walked in. Or rather, slipped. How Pansy slipped in. For it was death for a Slytherin to be caught in the mighty _Gryffindor_ common room. Of all places.

So Ginny couldn't help but notice.

"Why are you here?" asked Ginny, not looking up.

"Because I am, you twit, now tell me where that Granger-bitch is."

"Why should I tell you? And her name is _Hermione_."

"Because...ah, never mind, it's none of your business Weasley. Just tell me where she is. I need to talk to her. Now."

"For Hermione's safety, no I won't tell you where she is unless you tell me why."

"Fine, fine. Ok. But what makes me so sure you won't go and tell everyone else? Oh, screw it, it doesn't matter. I need to talk to her because she's helping me study for Potions."

"Potions!"

"Yes, all right. Now, where is she?"

"I'm not really sure. She left fifteen minutes ago saying she'd be back in an hour. You could stay here and wait for her I suppose. I don't mind."

"How kind of you. Thanks, I think I will try to look for a dark corner to hide in."

"And you would know those."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean!"

"I heard about you and Draco."

"You're just jealous because it's not you and Potter. And no, that didn't really happened. Draco is such a fag."

"Really? Hm...I didn't know."

"And you wanna know something else Weasley?"

So that's how it started. Ginny found out that Pansy really could be a nice girl, she just had a dry sense of humor and had to keep up her act to keep up her name and her rep. She was actually pretty cool though. But she gave Ginny that look.

"Weasley do you really wanna know why I'm here?"

"I thought you were—"

"No, actually Granger isn't tutoring me in Potions really. Actually no, when we meet there is no studying involved."

"What do you do then?"

"Weasley, do you know what Slytherins like to do for fun?"

"No, I can't say that I do."

"We like to fuck. Other people, either gender. We pick a target, and we go for it. That's the Slytherin way."

"So you really didn't want to just talk to me either then did you?"

"For a while I did actually, but you're giving me that look. You've been doing it, maybe even subconsciously for the last hour now. I know that look Weasley. You want someone. Hell, you want _me._"

"What! I don't—"

"Admit it. You need a good fuck anyways." Pansy said, a lot closer than Ginny would have liked.

But she did like it. She wanted more.

Ginny looked down, seeing that Pansy's hands had moved from the carpet they were kneeling on to her thighs.

_Another girl is caressing my thighs..._ Ginny thought awkwardly.

"Relax, Weasley, you're fine. Don't be so tense. This is what I do best." She inched closer, and Ginny crushed her mouth against her. Ginny herself had kissed a few people before. Or rather, a _few guys_. Never a girl before. Not like this.

And Pansy's hands were moving up her skirt. Ginny's hands found Pansy's face, their lips and tongues finding a rhythm and moving intertwined together.

Like the most colorful sunset, in the dark room their house colors on their uniforms clashed, then melded as their clothes slinked away from the two girls.

Now in just her bra and her skirt disappeared, Ginny was careful to remove Pansy's skirt with the clasp still intact. She wouldn't want the other girl to have to parade back to her own room with a Gryffindor skirt. That would be lethal.

Or maybe she could sneak away in the morning.

Ginny grabbed Pansy's hand making it's way up her inner thigh and dragged the girl up the stairs.

"Pick a bed."

"Ah..this one here."

That's Hermione's."

"She won't mind. Why do you think I chose it? Remember, I've been here before."

So the two stood there in their undergarments, speechless after realizing what they were about to do.

"Okay." Ginny said simply.

Pansy tossed the Gryffindor lightly onto Herm's bed and straddled her. She leaned down, continuing their previous kiss, her hands beginning where they left off.

Ginny clawed at Pansy's back lightly, caught up in passion and horniness, but keeping enough rationality in her brain to look for the clasp of the other girl's bra.

So far.

"I'm gonna make you come harder than you ever have in your life," Pansy boasted.

"Yes. Fuck, _yes." _was all Ginny could do to respond because at this point Pansy's fingers were between her legs, making Ginny shiver with want.

With need.

She tentatively fingered a hardened nipple before her, placing the other one in her mouth like a peppermint while Pansy's whole attention was now focused on making Ginny gasp. Touching her in the best of places...

Ginny had had no idea this would really be so much fun.

Pansy began to instinctively rub the moistened fabric between her legs against Ginny's thigh. It was cold but hot and it got the point across.

Pansy wanted. Pansy needed. Now.

Ginny, gasping at the intrusion of Pansy's fingers, was more than happy to oblige.

Her last conscious thought, _I never knew Slytherins could fuck so WELL._

And the two of them sent their spidery joints to work, poking, prodding, fondling; all the time their tongues licking, skin on skin, whatever they came in contact with.

And it was hot, it was glorious, it was so damn _good._

And Ginny watched panting, as Pansy came on top of her, making the sweetest high-pitched whine-almost that she had ever heard.

And she followed soon after.

As Ginny came, her orgasm tore through her, almost like a heavenly feather placed on an ancient almost-dust skeleton, giving the old bones mercy and the wind blowing them away.

With a single touch.

Pansy had done it. Ginny was so amazed. She had never felt anything so...remarkable. So wonderful. And she loved it.

Maybe there would be more?

The two girls collapsed together on top of their studying idol's bed, and after a while of mere panting and catching their breath, they broke into happy fits of laughter.

Whoever said a hot, sultry afternoon couldn't be simply gorgeous?

fini


End file.
